Cold as the Stars
by Tardis972
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but here goes. The story of a cat who is kicked out of her Clan by some power hungry Medicine cats.
1. Prologue

**Hiya. I wrote this story a long time ago and decided to bring it back. I'm working on the allegiances right now.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

StarClan. Perfect, fearless, kind, gentle, loving cats. Right? Wrong! I should know.

My name is Darkwave and I'm one of and leader of the outcasts.

The outcasts are the ones that StarClan supposedly thought were unloyal, untrue and impure. Four seasons ago, all the medicine cats were sent a message saying that some cats were not good enough to stay in the Clans. They set up some tests to check. Everyone had to go through them. I remember a RiverClan queen, who was in tears when four of her five newborn kittens were denounced as impure.

The warrior tests at first were simple. You had to recite the Warrior code, pass a hunting test and fight off "intruders". But the last one? They told you to drink this special water and go into the medicine cat's den...

_The medicine cat pounced on me, her claws unsheathed. 'What's going on?' I yelped as her claws scraped across my muzzle. 'This is the last test.' she hissed in a voice that was not hers. I knew it was against the Warrior code to attack a medicine cat, so I just tried to avoid some of the harsher looking blows and slipped away when her claws caught me. Then I felt a burst of pure hatred towards the cat in front of me and I felt as if attacking the medicine cat would make everything right again. Besides, she wasn't herself and so I would be fighting some other creature. As she flew toward me, I swiped my claw across her face and made a deep slash on her muzzle. Then she blinked and seemed to shake off something. Our eyes met and there was no malice in them. 'You! You attacked me!' she gasped, her eyes now full of fear and anxiety. 'You attacked me!' I spat, then realized that she had definitely changed and was not the cat that had clawed me._

And so they kicked me out, along with four other ShadowClan cats, five ThunderClan, _eight_ WindClan and the four RiverClan kits. The queen tried to come with us, but they threatened to take away her other kit.

I heard later that she was dead.

Listen if you want, but don't try to get us to go back to the Clans.

The stars are cold.

Why should we care?

_Darkwave_

* * *

**Did you like? Please review!**

**Wildwood Harmony**


	2. The Outcasts

**Next chapter should be up soon. I'm trying to do a chapter every other day. I hope I can.**

**Wildwood Harmony**

* * *

**Outcasts**

Group leader:

Darkwave - pale tawny she-cat with black eyes, paws and tail (SC outcast)

Second in command:

Silverfoot - dark grey tabby tom (WC outcast)

Healer:

Tangleheart - dark brown tabby she-cat, cold blue eyes (TC outcast)

Older cats: (12 moons and older)

Goldenpelt - small ginger tom, in the Clans was an elder (WC outcast)

Winterpool - slender silver she-cat, amber eyes (WC outcast)

Shadoweye - grey tom with very dark brown eyes (TC outcast)

Yellowclaw - pale ginger tom (WC outcast)

Ivysheen - golden tabby she-cat with silvery-grey eyes (TC outcast)

Silverwind - black and white she-cat with silvery-grey eyes (SC outcast)

Maplepelt - brown tabby tom (TC outcast)

Blazefur - bright ginger tom with blue eyes (SC outcast)

Treemist - brown tabby she-cat with silver tipped fur (WC outcast)

Shadoweye - grey tom with very dark brown eyes (TC outcast)

Yewberry - black tom with dark amber eyes (WC outcast)

Younger cats: (6-12 moons)

Lillypaw - silver she-cat with green eyes (WC outcast)

Webpaw - grey tom with green eyes (WC outcast)

Dreampaw - ginger she-cat (SC outcast)

Mothers and Kittens: (Nursing or pregnant she-cats and cats under 6 moons old)

Shimmerwing - silver and black spotted she-cat (SC outcast)

Kittens: Unborn

Adopted Kittens: Lightkit - pale grey tom, Sunkit - pale gold tom, Falconkit - pale brown tabby tom, Baykit - jet black she-kit (RC outcasts)

Ashenstreak - grey she-cat (TC outcast)

Kittens: Unborn

* * *

**Do you like? It was hard to think of interesting names for all of them. Please review!  
**

**Wildwood Harmony**


End file.
